skullface_booksellerfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 2
Let Me Introduce My Crazy Colleagues in This Bookstore! / Books, Written Instructions, and Me / Go! Azarashi-san are 3 segments included in episode 2 of Skull-Face Bookseller Honda-san. It aired October 15, 2018. Let Me Introduce My Crazy Colleagues in This Bookstore! The episode opens the days before a long holiday, which means many, many books are being released. This causes many of the Bookstore employees to panic from the large amount of deliveries and books that need to be set. They rush and continue to get everything set and sell to customers. After the morning rush, they then have to prepare for the books arriving that afternoon. The Stocking Boys deliver the new shipment and Gas Mask announces that many of the KADOKAWA comics came with bonuses, as did the BL books and the novels. Koomote, in charge of novels, apologizes to everyone as her shipment was a partial, meaning the rest will arrive a day later, but she is going on vacation so the others will have to handle it for her. Honda is looking for his shipment of books, but cannot find them. Luckily Kamibukuro found them. He offers to bring them over to Honda, but he says he will grab them because they are heavy. Kamibukuro tries to pick it up anyway and hurts his back. Believing Kamibukuro to be a wimp, Houtai tries to pick them up and also hurts her back. Honda explains that with his books being foreign comics and art books, they use high quality paper and color so they are really heavy. He struggles to carry them out to their placements because he can't use the cart due to how many customers are in the store. After completing stocking, Honda returns to the back to assist with the Magazine delivery, but he and Kamibukuro have to pack the shelves. However Okitsune said at the beginning of the episode she would do it tomorrow. This isn't ideal as having most of the stock in the back will increase customer inquiries, which will keep them even busier. It is now 6PM, closing time. So they try to put the stock out as quickly as possible to get out of there as soon as possible. Armor tells them to keep overtime down. Books, Written Instructions, and Me Kamibukuro goes on vacation for a week and left written instructions for his coworkers. They are relived at his well written instructions, as Honda and Rabbit Head don't know how to display 4-koma comics and subculture books. Lantern is also going on vacation, but he simply asks that a popular title is kept in stock. When Kamibukuro returns, he thanks everyone for putting his books out, only to realize very few had come in. Lucky for him though, Houtai walks in with the delivery of his new books and he has to stock it himself. Go! Azarashi-san This segment opens with chibi versions of Armor and Kamibukuro explaining that the original manga was based on the author Honda's real experiences in a bookstore. His editor, Azarashi is then introduced as a white seal. An editor is someone who gives the author motivation and feedback on their writings to make it more appealing.